cupidschocolatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Female Cosplay Candidate I
Female Cosplay Candidate I is a young woman who appears in Cupid's Chocolates. She is the rival of Tang Xuan. Background In Season 1, Female Candidate I and her team participate in the Anime Expo: Female Cosplay competition. She and her team plan to win the contest by destroying Tang Xuan's white dress which they did knowing that the dress cannot be replaced. However with the help of Jiang Haoyi and Xia Zitong teaming up with Tang Xuan and with Mei Tata's magic, both Tang Xuan and Haoyi won the contest. Female Candidate I and her team were disappointed that their plan failed and lost. She and her team were locked up in the female locker room by Ouyang Xueli when they discuss about bringing Haoyi to join their group. In Season 2, Female Candidate I wanted revenge on Haoyi and she brought thugs with her to find him to which they do. She takes Haoyi to an alley to teach him a lesson for what he did at the Anime Expo and plans to shut him up. She orders the thugs to attack him, but to her shock, Haoyi defeats them with his Kung-Fu skills. The police arrive thanks to Zitong who's with Haoyi contacting them. Female Candidate I and the thugs are arrested and taken to jail. Personality Female Candidate I can be cruel seeing how far she'll go to defeat others to achieve her goals. She also goes far in revenge taking her anger out on Haoyi and Tang Xuan. Appearance Female Candidate I has navy hair and blue eyes. She shows in the Anime Expo Female contest wearing a orange maid outfit for her cosplay. When not in her cosplay, she wears a gray t-shirt with a rip line in the center and red maroon pants with knee holes. In the web manga, she wears a school uniform. In the anime, her hair is short where in the web manga, it's long tied downward. Relationships Friends Female Cosplay Candidate II Female Candidate I gets along well with Female Candidate II since they're on the same team. Female Cosplay Candidate III Female Candidate I gets along well with Female Candidate III since they're on the same team. Underlings Thugs Female Candidate I teams up with five boys to find Haoyi and take him down. She gets great respect from them and doesn't seem to mind if they kill Haoyi. Enemies Tang Xuan "Getting revenge for Tang Xuan huh!? Attacked us just as we were talking about costumes....! This is certainly not a coincidence!! Tang Xuan..... I will definitely make you pay"!!! Female Candidate I has a rivalry with Tang Xuan by destroying her dress so she can win the contest. However, she lost to Tang Xuan becoming her enemy and swore to have revenge on her but never had the chance. Jiang Haoyi "Stop playing innocent. You've known it for ages. This time, I'll definitely teach you a lesson". Female Candidate I became Haoyi's enemy after she lost at the Anime Expo and wanted revenge on him for what he did possibly wanting to kill him. Unfortunately, she ended up being defeated by him and was arrested by the police. Gallery 007_1485374741.jpg|Female Candidate I In The Web Manga Screenshot 2018-04-20 at 8.40.07 PM.png|Female Candidate I In The Anime Screenshot 2018-04-30 at 9.35.22 AM.png|Female Candidate I In Her Cosplay Costume Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.42.59 PM.png|Female Candidate I vs Haoyi Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 8.48.47 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 8.46.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-08 at 9.47.43 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 8.47.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 8.57.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 9.30.00 AM.png Screenshot 2018-04-20 at 8.41.36 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-30 at 9.12.31 AM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 8.36.32 PM.png Trivia *Female Cosplay Candidate I seemed to misunderstood after she and her team were attacked by Xueli. She believed that the reason she was attacked by Xueli was because she wanted to avenge Tang Xuan for destroying her white dress. Unfortunately, she and her team made Xueli believed that they wanted Haoyi for themselves when they talked about him joining their group. Because of Xueli's actions against her, Female Cosplay Candidate I decided to want revenge on Tang Xuan as well with Haoyi. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unnamed Characters